


Don't Forget Where You Belong

by peachykeenjellybean



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), ben and rey are just so pure, ben wants to give rey the world, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykeenjellybean/pseuds/peachykeenjellybean
Summary: Rey and Ben go house hunting on Naboo!
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	Don't Forget Where You Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii friends! This one shot was inspired by @galacticidiots and I just ranting on twitter about Rey and Ben being newlyweds and buying a house together and it somehow turned into this? It honestly started off as me just wanting to have fun with it because why not it's super cute and fluffy and domestic and it got so soft so fast because it's Rey and Ben and they tend to do that. ANYWAY, ENJOY IT and check me out on twitter @darthpeachy and check Fran out too @galacticidiots!!

Rey is probably more excited than she’ll admit to Ben about them looking for a house together on Naboo. Ben had finally convinced her. Though, it didn’t take much convincing. She was convinced to move there before he even mentioned it to her, she just liked messing with him. Ben also tries his hardest to hold in his excitement but as the days grow closer to their move, Rey can see the sparkle in his eyes get lighter every day.

Ben had spent summers there growing up in his grandparent’s villa that overlooked the ocean. Rey tried to imagine what it would’ve been like to spend every hour of the day by the sea with the smell of fresh flowers and salt under your nose always. Ben had taken her here before to meet his family and she fell in love. Probably more than she was in love with him. But she’d never tell him that. She loved calm and warmth of it. And she especially loved how relaxed Naboo made Ben. She felt like he could really be himself here. He laughed more. Smiled more.

Before they had even arrived in Naboo, Ben had made appointments for them to see a few promising houses with a local real estate agent that his mom had recommended. They weren’t really sure what they wanted. They tried to make wish lists of what they’d want in their dream home but Rey didn’t have much of a clue besides having a workshop space for her to break things apart in and all Ben had put down on his list was to make Rey happy. In all honesty, it made the real estate agent’s job harder. She somehow managed to pull together a few houses for them to look at to maybe narrow down their idea of what they were looking for.

The first house looked beautiful. It was a light green that Rey loved (it was her favorite color) that didn’t look tacky and it blended into the landscape surrounding it. It had a white wrap around porch that they could sit on at night or during the day to look at the water. They were ready to say yes until they walked inside. The ceilings inside were too short. Ben hit his head immediately, not paying attention and thinking that it would be at least a few inches above his head. He held his forehead in his hands and rubbed while Rey stood next to him, holding his arm, holding in a giggle. She’d had no problem with the ceiling but it would be a problem if Ben had to squat while he walked around no matter how perfect it was on the outside.

The second house, like the first one, was also almost perfect on the outside. But it was off white instead of green and it didn’t have that porch Rey loved. Inside, the ceilings were taller and Ben could walk in without hurting himself and hitting his head again. Though, he did walk in with caution this time. The kitchen was the best part of the house. It was huge. Rey had only seen a kitchen this big in restaurants or in Ben’s grandparent’s villa but not a home that could be theirs. Rey imagined herself in here baking Ben’s favorite cookies. Maybe mixing lemonade in a pitcher to drink outside in the summer. She wouldn’t be the one cooking in here. She could barely make herself scrambled eggs. Ben would be the one spending all his time in here. He loves cooking. He loves trying new recipes and making Rey try them and watching her face when she does. She is very easy to please when it comes to food Ben has figured out. The only problem with the house was that there were no north facing windows. Which Ben, who the day before had no idea what he had wanted in a house, insisted that they’d need. The real estate agent rolled her eyes.

The third home was Rey’s favorite. It looked like a little fisherman’s cottage that faced the water with a dock and it had vines and flowers creeping up the whole house. It almost looked like it was something out of a fairytale. Though it looked small from the outside, it really opened up when they stepped through the front door. Ben walked in first to make sure he had room (which he did) and it was one large open space that was filled with light coming in from all of the windows that lined up every wall Rey could see. The kitchen, much to Ben’s liking, had north facing windows. The house had two more bedrooms than they needed. Room for guests when they visit, or little ones, the real estate agent said while making eyes at both Rey and Ben. Rey quickly dismissed it saying that they weren’t needing that quite yet and she could see a hint of disappointment from Ben but he agreed with her and let it go with a little laugh.

After looking at all of the houses, Rey and Ben laid out on chairs at the private beach in front of his grandparent’s villa. Rey was on her stomach facing Ben and he laid on his back facing her.

“I think we can both agree that the first house is a definite no.” Ben said lifting his sunglasses off of his face and resting them on his head.

“You’re telling me you don’t want to wake up everyday and have to walk throughout our home on your knees?” Rey laughed, “I really like the last house.”

“But it had too much space. We don’t need that much room. It’s just us.”

“Yeah, but what if Finn or Rose or Poe comes to stay with us? Where will they stay? Or what if we do have a baby in the future? Then we’ll have to buy a brand new house.” That made Ben look at her and shift in his chair. His skin was so pale and reflecting off of the Naboo sun. It made his swim trunks Rey had bought him look even more ridiculous. In an effort to have him try wearing more colors in his life other than black, before they moved she bought him swim trunks with bright pink and yellow flowers on them. It was the complete opposite of anything Ben would ever choose. If only Hux or any of their friends could see him she knows they’d make fun of him. She thought about sending a picture to them now but decided not to to keep it to herself.

“But you were so adamant we weren’t having kids any time soon in front of the real estate agent before.”

“We’re going to need the room _eventually,_ Ben. Maybe not just yet. But maybe soon.” She said as she fluttered her lashes at him. Of course she wants babies with him eventually. She can picture him playing with a chubby baby with his dark hair and her freckles in the sun. It made her heart speed up to think about.

He smiled back at her with like she’d really only ever seen a few times before. Only ever directed at her. Ben doesn’t smile with teeth. But now, he was absolutely gleaming. “I think we’ve decided which house is ours then?” And she nodded, reaching over to him to kiss him softly and slowly. Living in the kiss and in the moment they just had. She left her hand on his chest, moving it up and down slowly in a soothing motion until they both fell asleep in the sun accidentally.

They woke up what must’ve been an hour or so later and the first thing Rey saw was Ben’s skin tinted bright red. Her hand that had been resting on him matched his tone and it hurt. When she lifted it, there was a pale handprint on his skin. She laughed and it woke him up. He tried to get up fast but winced in pain which only made Rey laugh more and then wince in pain herself from the sunburn she had.

~

They moved into the cottage by the water as soon as all the papers were signed. Ben and Rey spent their first night in the house together with no furniture. They lay on the floors with candles around them and laid on blankets and pillows surrounded by towers of boxes that Ben’s parents had helped them bring in. Takeout boxes were sitting at their feet on the hardwood. Empty and waiting to be thrown into a trash bin they didn’t have yet. They’d get to that tomorrow. Right now, Ben held Rey as they looked out through the open windows that surrounded the house. They still needed to get curtains too but with only the light of the candles, Ben didn’t think about the neighbors or if they’d see anything. He just kissed her deeply and lovingly. Like he always did. Ben felt Rey smile into the kiss. A little blush creeping up her neck and cheeks. She is so incandescently happy. They’ve always been and always will be each other’s homes and places of comfort but now they have a place together where they can put down their roots and maybe start a family. Rey’s always wanted something like this. Rey dreamed of maybe one day having her own little house but she never dreamed up someone like Ben. He was better than anything she could think of.

“Maybe,” she said, breaking away from his lips and embrace, “I was thinking we could paint the kitchen yellow. It’s just so happy and bright and optimistic.” And that’s how she was feeling.

Ben made a face that was accompanied by a little smirk. He was still getting used to colors and optimism. “We can do whatever we want. This is ours.”


End file.
